1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a metering device for the precision feeding of a liquid such as an oil lubricant, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Examples of the prior art relating to these devices are U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,578, issued Nov. 15, 1988, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,584, issued Nov. 15, 1988. These patents utilize a compound, two-piston arrangement including a lost motion connection therebetween and having numerous and complicated parts. It is necessary for the devices of those two patents to ensure that the piston that ultimately delivers the fluid extends past the plane of the end of the liquid chamber so as to ensure that the air is completely dispelled from the liquid.